Onodera Pet-sits
by TrulyRomantic
Summary: Onodera has to pet-sit his mom's cat. So in some extras it mentioned that Onodera is really bad with animals, and of course Takano loves cats. So I thought it would be cute if Onodera had to pet sit and Takano helped him. Slow start but gets more and more lovey dovey as you keep reading. WARNING a little bit of sexy time toward the end ;) I have a longer version coming on DA


The door rang.

Onodera quickly went up to answer it. Upon opening it just a crack he saw Takano.

"T-takano-san what are doing here at this hour?!"

"I heard a loud sound next door and came to see what it was."

"O-oh it's nothing! I just dropped something."

Of course at that point a new figure decided to make it's appearance.

A soft furry creature with a long plumed tail slipped through the ajar door and stopped at Takano's feet.

"What are you doing with a cat?"

He picked up the small thing and calmly stroked through it's long fur.

Onodera watched utterly amazed.

"What?" Takano questioned his love's dumbfounded look.

"Ah-ah nothing, I've just never been able to pick her up..."

"Hah?"

"No, it's just I'm really bad with animals, whenever I come near her she runs away or scratches me." He admitted looking defeated.

"Ah so you're this kind of person. You know animals can sense if someone is a good or bad person."

"Yeah, I've heard of stuff like that before."

"They can see you're really a bad person."

And with that Onodera's face already started to look irritated.

Takano didn't want to admit it but he just liked annoying Onodera because he liked seeing his bothered face. It was always very flustered and pouty.

"Whatever just go back home!"

Onodera reached over to grab the kitten but then hesitated after the cat squirmed in Takano's arm seemingly trying to escape into crevice of his coat.

"...On the other hand just set her down..."

He obeyed and set the small creature on the carpeted floor.

"Okay...come inside now." Onodera gently commanded the kitten.

The pet stared up at him, obstinate.

"Uhh... come inside."

He opened the door more and pointed inside but the cat paid no heed and instead pawed at Takano's pants, it's tail swishing back and forth calmly.

Ritsu watched the little thing panicked. Takano stared back at him with his usual expressionless and unamused face.

"Uhh..uhhm..."

"Here, I'll take it inside." He scooped the little one up.

"O-...okay..." he quietly agreed completely embarrassed about the whole thing.

The cat purred happy to be in held, it seemed very attached to this tall lover of Ritsu.

In fact when Takano tried to set it down, it tried hop back into his arms. But eventually Takano settled it down inside of Ritsu's apartment.

"There."

"...thanks."

Takano casually closed the door behind him.

"Hey, wait, what are you doing?"

"Is this what that noise was?"

"O-oh yeah..."

There was a broken vase on the ground in large pieces.

"I'll help you clean it."

"Uhhmmm I think you should just go ba-"

"What's that?" He pointed out a a drip of blood coming from one of Onodera's fingers.

"Oh, I must have gotten it when I was picking up the glass pieces."

Takano grabbed Onodera's hand and inspected it carefully.

"You have all kinds of cuts!" He exclaimed both shocked and annoyed at his general disregard for getting hurt.

"Ah! Those are cat scratches." Onodera added in some sort of meek defense.

Takano responded with a grumpy glare.

" You didn't disinfect or bandage any of these did you?" He accused very angrily.

"...It's-..! I don't actually have anything of the sort..." He sputtered weakly.

Takano sighed crankily, "I'll be right back in a moment with some stuff. Don't move."

"Uhm..That's not necessary! I'll be just fine!"

Takano swiftly exited the room.

'Ah this scene is too familiar...I'm definitely going to lock the door this time. Last time Takano treated one of my injuries we ended up doing hanky panky stuff... Whenever we're alone together he gets me carried away. So I'm just going to lock him out and apologize later- wait, where's the cat?'

Onodera's resolve now crushed as the cat must've slipped out with Takano-san and now he must wait for him to come back with it.

'ahhh why is my fate always like this...'

'ughh why doesn't he ever have anything in his house?' Takano complained to himself and picked up some first-aid things.

It annoyed him to no end Onodera's negligence to himself.

He was absolutely the most precious person in the world to Takano and yet he

he paid almost no attention to his health whether it be eating regularly or sleeping or treating injuries.

At least he was close enough at work and at home for Takano to keep watch over him but even then he managed to collapse.

'If anything really did happen to him...I don't know what I'd even do...'

It was a worrisome thought and his insecurities were only always confirmed when Onodera continued to disregard himself.

He was harsh to Onodera and abrasive in language, at work he pushed him very hard. But he was always watching over him, very closely. If there was a mistake he would definitely correct it, if he needed help he would aid him, if someone bothered him he would definitely protect him. In truth, Takano just wanted to hold him close and hide him in his arms from any harm.

'If you'd let me, I would make meals for you, we would sleep together and I'd wake you every morning, I would clean the house, do the laundry, I'd definitely take care of you.'

'I wouldn't have to worry about you knelling over from neglecting yourself, I'd do everything for you to be by your side. I really do want to just spoil you rotten, I'll take care of everything...just to be the person you depend on.'

'It's not super honorable or self-sacrificing, there's a joy in taking care of someone you love. The happiness of being the most important person that one's life. To know that I'm reason you were happy and safe then of course I'd just be...'

A soft purr interrupted his thoughts. The familiar little pet rubbed it's fluffy head against his ankles.

"Did you follow me?"

He picked her up and pet her happily. He always had a soft spot for animals, especially cats, they seemed to like him as well.

He came back and found Onodera looking defeated.

"Here's your cat."

"It's not my cat I'm just watching her"

"Who's is it?"

"My mothers...I told her I wasn't a very good choice but she insisted."

Takano grabbed Ritsu hand to put some disinfectant on. Almost just as soon his cheeks flushed from Takano's touch.

"I-i can do it myself!"

"No need, just stay still."

'As always he's defensive around me. Although it secretly greatly pleased Takano the way Onodera would blush over his touch.

'I'd rather he'd get flustered and complain than not care at all.'

And with that, he planted a kiss on his beloved's flushed cheek.

"WH-What are you doing?!"

Takano thought to himself that he really did just intend to treat Onodera's cut and yet he was caught again in the overwhelming desire to hold his beloved.

'I really can't keep my head when I'm around you, just being close to you makes me want to touch you more. You keep asking me to do everything in order but already I want to push you over again.'

'Especially when I'm holding your little injured hand like this.'

He gave his fingers a gentle squeeze and leaned in again.

"U-uhm..! I need to groom the cat!" He called nervously backing away his face from Takano's.

Onodera quickly escaped.

"Anyway, my hand is all good now, you can leave..." he waved his bandaged hand nervously as he stiffly backed away from Takano. His cheeks still a bit pink from shyness.

Onodera ran over to a bag that seemed filled with things for the cat and pulled out a pet brush.

"I'm just going to brush your hair real quick..."

Onodera reached over to the kitten but it fled quickly, it's little tail disaapearing around the corner of another room. He watched it with a disheartened expression.

"This is karma."

"What?!"

"Whenever I try to touch you or hold you, you also run away."

"But thats-!"

"The reason she doesn't like you is because you're so nervous all the time."

"H-huh?"

"Animals can sense when someone is uneasy, you're making them nervous too."

"I-its not like I can help it..! I just feel so cautious because I never know when they're going to scratch or run away."

"Just approach calmly and give them personal space at first."

"It seems like the cat just approaches you herself..."

"it's because they can already tell I am person great with animals." He answered with a very serious face.

"..R-right..."

He looked at the small animal with a worried expression. He crouched on the floor to try to be more eye level with the small thing.

Takano couldn't help but think he looked very cute trying his best to interact with the soft pet.

'Sometimes I forget just how innocent he is.'

He eagerly but slowly approached the sleeping kitten and very gingerly pet her back.

He turned back looking so amazed and relieved he was close to tears.

"I did it! That was my first time!"

"Really, you've never pet a cat before?"

"No, they usually run away before I can get close enough..."

"Geeze you really are a little sheltered prince."

"U-uhm I have to pick her up now and brush her..."

"Just grab her below the arms, it should be fine."

He lifted her up gently and set her on his lap.

He began brushing through her hair with the brush.

He pet her soft hair and smiled pleased he was able to accomplish his goal.

"Wow! She's actually letting me pet her."

He turned to Takano and grinned happily with his achievement.

Takano eyes lit up in surprise. In which Ritsu face also flushed in shock and looked away very quickly, his face a vivid red.

It was really rare to see him smile, especially now and especially in front of Takano-san. But when he did it was probably the most sincere and sweet smile Takano had ever seen.

'He's always hiding it behind his jaded attitude but he really is still just as pure-hearted as he was when he first met him. His attitude is belligerent towards me but he's always stressing over little things. Always worried about his authors. He gets very happy over the littlest raises in the charts for his sales. When you think about it he's very sensitive and innocent like a kid trying his best. For someone like me who thinks of himself like something dirty and jaded, when I saw his pureness it made me hate him for reminding me how disgusting I was, And yet, that's precisely why I fell in love with him. Whenever I'm with him, he just seems so bright, like he's radiating on all all my darkness. You may not know it, but before I met you I couldn't love anyone and I didn't know what it felt like to be loved. My family was too preoccupied with other things, it was like I was just hiding in the shadows of their own misery. When I fell in love with you it was because you were like a candle warm and bright for me.'

Onodera pet the little kitten happily and kissed it on top of it's head.

"So even you can be affectionate?"

"Whats that supposed to mean? I'm just doing what normal with a pet."

"Like hugging and kissing and cuddling?"

"Uhh...I guess..."

Onodera watched Takano stare at him very intensly.

"Wh-what is it?"

'Am I doing something weird...or...'

"Takano-san...are you perhaps jealous..of the **cat**?"

'Wait, seriously, is he a kid or something?'

"I can't help it, you never give me any affection."

And that was utterly true, Onodera would never hug, kiss or even smile for Takano.

Takano muted to himself; 'What kind of relationship do we even have? It seems like I'm below even a pet. Does he love me? I like to believe that he does deep inside but maybe I'm just over my head. However if I were to voice these insecurities I might really end up losing you. I just want to keep pushing myself into your heart, holding you by my side like a captive until you come around. But I can't help but feel jealous every now and then for petty things.'

'Just being near you, I want you so much.'

Takano leaned in closer to Onodera their lips were almost touching.

Onodera quickly jerked back though.

"U-uhm, uh...! Since you're here, can you review my manuscript?! I finished it earlier tonight...!"

He sputtered out quickly in his panic, in a desperate attempt to change the atmosphere.

Takano let a out a deep sigh.

"Hand it over, I'll take a look."

"O-okay!"

He quickly retrieved it from his bag and they spent the night working. The mood seemed to calm down a bit as they both were absorbed in their jobs.

Ritsu thought to himself, 'Wow, he really is good at his job, the manuscript already sounds much better. I guess that's why he's cheif editor though..'

Onodera saw Takano on his way out, "Thanks for everything. Helping me with my manuscript, treating my hand and cleaning up the mess. Oh, and for helping me deal with the cat. ."

"I want something in return." He answered blankly.

"What?"

"Let me hug you."

"Huh?!"

"I said I was jealous, so let me hold you."

"What are you talking about?..." He just was bubbling with embarrassment but Takano-san continued to stare at him listlessly.

"You always do what you want anyway, why do you have to ask something like _that_." Onodera sputtered abashed.

"This is different, I want to hug you without you pushing me the whole time. _Let_ me hold you."

Looking back Onodera admitted that almost every time Takano-san held him he would instinctively tense up and push him back. But he couldn't help it..! Just being so close... it would always fluster him so much and he ended up pressing his little hands against Takano's chest trying to loosen their embrace. Takano seemed to have a grip of steel so never did him much good.

But to ask him to _let_ him hold him, being so straightforward about it. It meant for Ritsu to try to put down all his barriers and just let Takano-san _love _him.

Just thinking about it, Onodera's heart was pounding nervously.

'No way, no way!'

Takano stood there expressionless waiting for a response, it didn't seem like he was expecting much.

'But...he did really help me...I...maybe..I should...I can't..'

Takano sighed and cut the awkward silence, "It's fine, I didn't really think-"

"...f-F...ine..."

Takano raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I said it was f-fine...if that's what you w-want...but only because..I don't want to be indebted to you! Thats it really-!"

Ritsu was immediately grasped close. Takano all but to eager to receive his deepest wish.

His arms wrapped around Ritsu tightly, cuddled so closely. The warmth of his body and his familiar scent overwhelmed Ritsu whose cheek was pressed against Takano's chest. Takano's hand cradling his face very tenderly. One arm arm braced around his shoulders and back, the other holding his head as Takano tucked him under his chin. The hand that was holding his face, subtly caressed his cheek.

"T-Takano-san...!"

But Takano was silent, sinking into this gentle warm moment... And deep down, secretly, Ritsu indulged in the sweet tenderness that Takano held Ritsu in. His long fingers very gingerly brushing through Ritsu's hair, feeling Takano's cheek against the top of his light brown head as he was snuggled closer. For that short moment that Ritsu put down all his barriers and walls, he thought very quietly and deeply to him self that it felt very nice to be loved by Takano-san. For this person that usually has such an overwhelming personality, the one everyone called the demon-cheif editor, to be so sweet to him. Ritsu face was flushed a deep rosy pink thinking about it.

The small cat sauntered over on his nimble paws, brushed his soft fur against their ankles looking for attention.

But neither of them noticed at all.

Lost in a loving moment together.

Takano planted a kiss on Onodera's forehead.

"Y-you said just a hug..."

But the kisses seemed to multiply all over Onodera's flushed skin, until their lips were locked.

Ritsu felt the warmth of Takano's lips, his tongue, and before he knew it he felt his own temperature rising. His body was hot again and his mind was fuzzy. As always he was going to be swept away by this person who he was so defenseless to.

'Didn't Takano realize how helpless Onodera was to him? To his touch, his voice and his presence? It made Onodera wish even more that Takano wouldn't push him so much, because he felt like his heart could barely handle it. Normal things like kissing or holding hands just seemed so much more when it was with Takano, so much it made his heart ache.

"W-wait stop...Takano-san..."

But of course he never listened at all.

Takano pushed them back inside.

Ritsu realized he was on a bed and barely noticed when Takano had taken him there, his mind was in a haze. In the fact the only thing that filled his thoughts was Takano's kisses, pressing against his necks and shoulders, so passionate they left little marks all over his delicate skin.

His kisses caressed further and further down his chest as Takano unbottoned his shirt. Until his lips were nuzzled against his waist, each kiss just a little lower than the next until Ritsu shivered. "T-takano-san...N-noo...not there..."

Takano ignored him and continued. Ritsu's body shuddered with pleasure.

He was lost in their lip lock, his mind was clouded, everything was hot and sweet. Ritsu's body trembling in ecstasy in spite of himself as they made love. He couldn't even control himself, it felt like all of emotions just would pour over out of himself. All of the feelings he tried to contain, were seeping out of him. Takano seemed to knock down all of his barriers. Why was it always like this? But only with Takano-san. He could never do this with anyone else, he couldn't even imagine letting another man touch him. It had to be him, this person who held him so gently like he was too fragile, too precious. This person who loved him so much it overwhelmed Ritsu. It really could only be Takano-san, the only person for him.

A beam of morning light warmly poured into the room.

Takano was up first, his beloved sleeping beside him, the sunshine sparkled against his little loose hairs on his disheveled bed head.

'Although I wish you were affectionate to me. And if you were to just tell me you love me, it would make all my insecurities wash away. Although, I wish you would just come around...'

He stroked his soft hair and kissed him on the forehead

'This...just this, is more than enough for me.'

Just to be the person this close to you, means everything to me.


End file.
